1. Field of the Invention 
Exercise equipment 
2. Description of the Prior Art 
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience and to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term bar separation release button 31 might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to release button 31 or merely button 31. Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning. 
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by bolts, welds or adhesives. Thus it is stated herein  that one side of the prior art resilient integral finger 348 partially cut out of the bar's body 310 from which it 348 was formed remained attached to it 310. A connection in which one object is easily removed from another is described by the word emplace, as where it is stated herein that in preparation for the snap-fit 32 connection, the intervening section's insertion end 12 is slid into or emplaced within one portion of the exercise bar's body 310. A connection in which two objects, though not attached, could be separated only with at least some degree of difficulty is referred to herein as one of rigid emplacement. The snap-fit means of connection 32, once completed between the intervening section which is the subject hereof and the exercise bar's body 310 is stated herein to be such a connection. Employment merely of the words connector join or forms derived from their roots is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way. 
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning for the term. Thus, it is stated that the bar separation seam 340 comprised the dividing place between the two parts of the bar's elongated extension or body 310, meaning that the place indicated actually was that seam 340. The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated herein that the grasshopper leg spring 347 in conjunction with a spring seat 344 within the bar's body 310 sometimes comprised the snap-fit means 342 provided in certain of the prior art exercise bar body 310 versions, meaning that in the given instance, that object is itself the type of means 342 employed. This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, the grasshopper leg spring 347 and spring seat 344 will always—at least potentially—be one kind of snap-fit means 342 but snap-fit means may be the grasshopper spring 347 and seat 344 in one case but something else such as a  resilient integral finger 348 in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, the prior art release button 341 is indicated to have comprised as a component thereof, a protrusion molded upon it shaped to fit the button opening 343 of the bar's body 310. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary. 
The word proximate with reference to two objects herein need not entail true nearness but may express a relative relationship between them. Thus, the release button 31 is said to be disposed proximate the receptor end 11 of the subject matter hereof while the button opening 33 is indicated to proximate the insertion end 12 thereof. The proximity in both cases is, nevertheless, such as to allow substantial clearance at those sites, however. 
Terms relating to physical orientation such as top or bottom, upper or lower, refer to the positioning of the assembly in the manner it would be observed during a commonly practiced mode of operation. This convention has been adopted as a matter of convenience in discussing orientation and as shown in the drawings. Thus, the release button 31 is stated to be preferably disposed upon the bar body's uppermost surface 310 where it is most accessible to the operator; and that the cord stretching recess 49, when present, is described as being disposed longitudinally along the underside of the intervening section. The use of the terms in this manner must, of course, be interpreted so as to be equally understood regardless of what attitude the assembly is positioned—such as, for example, when it is inverted in switching from one mode of exercise to another. In such instances, it is appropriate to specifically qualify what is meant by such recitations as on top of or beneath. 
The word longitudinal and derivations thereof refer merely to the longest dimension of a given object, provided it has one. Thus, it is stated  herein that the cord stretching recess 49 along the intervening section's underside is longitudinal in disposition. This merely means that the recess 49 is oriented along the length of the structure. 
In recent decades, popularity of exercise bar assemblies 300 has increased dramatically. The currently available models 300, while useful for many, could best be lengthened to suit the exercise needs of some who use them 300. Following that line, one might devise a short bar for youths, one of medium length for women and yet an elongated one for men. Better still would be an exercise bar capable of having its body itself 310 easily extended in length. 
It readily occurs to one that an exercise bar's body 310 which can be taken apart for packing, storage or other convenience, might accept an intermediate piece to provide the desired length. Two part separable models, herein considered to be part of the prior art, have, in fact, already been provided by the applicant hereof. 
Some of the prior art take-apart assemblies 300 additionally comprised a button opening 343 and snap-fit means of connection 342. Such means 342 usually comprised either a grasshopper leg spring 347 connected both to a separation release button 341 and a separation spring seat 344; or the more preferred plastic memory resilient integral finger 348. Upon depressing the button 341, it 341 was cleared from an otherwise obstructing site, permitting opposing portions of the exercise bar's elongated body 310 to separate from one another 310. Upon rejoining the portions 310 and releasing the button 341, causing it 341 to co-engage a button opening 343, the snap-fit connection means 342 returned the button 341 to its obstructing disposition thereby preventing unintended separation of the portions 310. 
The bar separation seam 340 comprised the dividing place between the two parts of the bar's elongated extension or body 310. When the two pieces were interconnected, the release button 341 was disposed to emerge  through the button opening 343—merely an orifice in the body of the longitudinal extension 310. The two pieces were usually shaped to slide together in telescope-like fashion as shown in FIGS. 16 and 17. The separated members of the exercise bar's body 310 may be considered to comprise a bar's receptor end 311 and a bar's insertion end 312. The bar body's receptor end 311 is that at which its button opening 313 is disposed. The body's insertion end 312 is that at which its separation release button 311 is disposed. These respective sites 311, 312 become important in connection with the subject matter hereof, ante. 
The grasshopper leg spring 347—so named because of its strength and resilience when bent and seated as shown there—together with a spring seat within the bar's body 310 sometimes comprised the snap-fit means 342 provided in certain of the prior art exercise bar body 310 versions. It 347 was connected to the release button 341 in any known manner; often by impingement within a hollow disposed within the button 341. The mid-portion of the spring 347 could be bent to accomplish this fitted connection. The ends of the spring 347 were then preferably bent as shown and fitted along portions within the body 310 to provide a firm tensioning seat. When the button 341 was depressed, it 341 cleared the opening 343 and the two body 310 pieces could be pulled apart at the separation seam 340. When the pieces were slid back together, by reason of the tension provided by the grasshopper leg spring 347, the button 341 popped through the opening 343 the instant the two 341, 343 became aligned. 
The resilient integral finger 348 comprised merely a somewhat elongated partial cut-out in the bar's body 310, permitting it 348 to be pushed downward so that its 348 inherent plastic memory provided it 348 a springboard-like character. Thus, when released, it 348 popped back into its 348 previous position. The release button 341 comprised a protrusion molded upon it shaped to fit the button opening 343 so that the mechanism produced the same result as  that of the grasshopper leg spring 347. The cut-out, had the shape of three sides of a rounded rectangle. One of the finger's 348 short sides—uncut—of course, remained attached to the body 310 from which it 348 was formed. This version of snap-fit means 342 was understandably preferred in large part because of its 348 lower production cost. 
One may conceive of various other snap-fit means 342, of course. Over the years, a number of longitudinal pole or pipe extension schemes have emerged which would provide an acceptable connection. Although great effort is not required to snap-fit the body's 310 pieces together or pull them apart once the release button 341 is depressed, because of the body's 310 structural integrity, the connection could properly have been considered one of rigid emplacement. 
Certain modes of exercise were also made possible in the prior art exercise bar assembly 30 by the usual addition of an underlying cord stretching recess 371 in the bar's body 310, a feature which permitted the stretchable exercise cord 200 to seat within it 371 against the bar's body 310 with the ends of the cord 200 anchored elsewhere. 
U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,304 issued to Fritschka represented in part a fairly early version of prior art snap-fit means 342 in which a spring supported button 341 was urged through a button opening 343 to lock together two parts of a combination walking stick and outdoor stool. U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,653 issued to Danciart, et al provided similar means 342 for the take-apart center-post of the familiar beach umbrella. These useful constructions did not immediately translate over into any of the exercise bar assemblies 300. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,610 issued to Hinds, the inventor herein, provided an exercise bar assembly 300 featuring snap-fit means 342 entirely within the bar's body 310, so that there was no exterior projecting button 341 to depress. The two portions of the bar's body 310 were merely pushed together or pulled apart to forcibly  compress or expand the supporting spring. Because the put-together and take-apart works was ensconced entirely inside the bar's body 310, repair or replacement of a failed spring would provide difficulty. Looking beyond the differences between the snap-fit means 342 therein from that 342 provided by the subject matter hereof, however, that patent may be properly recognized as prophetic in expressing the possibility of incorporating within the length of the bar's body 310 one or more sections to be added to the two already present. 
As merit-worthy as the exercise bar assemblies 300 of prior art were, such additional section accommodation would be highly beneficial where increased bar body 310 length is sought after. The more recent prior art assemblies 300 offer considerable benefit to exercise enthusiasts in meeting the needs and objectives relevant. Some still remain to be addressed, however. 